Le Mystère Derrière Le Miroir
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Viktor Hamilton vient d’acheter l’ancien Opera Populaire à Paris. Il y déménage avec sa fille Anna et avec l’intention de rouvrir les portes du théâtre. Le Phantom y vit il toujours?
1. Le Nouvel Opéra Populaire

**Titre :** « Le Mystère Derrière Le Miroir »

**Auteur :** LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer :** Les personnages du Phantom de l'Opera ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Gaston Leroux. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir car j'adore écrire des histoires. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé :** Viktor Hamilton vient d'acheter l'ancien Opera Populaire à Paris. Il y déménage avec sa fille Anna et avec l'intention de rouvrir les portes du théâtre.

**Note : **Cette histoire est basée sur le film de Joel Schumacher. Le Phantom est donc celui de Gerard Butler. Autre précision, dans ce fic, le Phantom ne retourne pas avec Christine alors si vous êtes de ceux qui croient que le Phantom ne peut pas avoir d'autre amour qu'elle, je ne vous recommande pas de lire cette histoire.

**CHAPITRE 1 : « Le Nouvel Opéra Populaire »**

Il y avait à peine une année de cela, un théâtre au cœur de Paris avait prit en flammes. Les deux directeurs de l'époque avaient restauré l'endroit pour ensuite le vendre en échange d'une petite fortune, question de renflouer leur portefeuille avant de se lancer dans une autre branche du domaine des affaires.

Ce fut un duc au nom de Viktor Hamilton qui acheta la propriété quelques mois plus tard et maintenant que septembre approchait et qu'il avait vendu sa maison à l'autre bout du pays, il allait y emménager avec sa fille unique de vingt ans, Anna. Margaret Hamilton, sa femme, était décédée en mettant au monde son seul enfant. Ainsi, Viktor fut seul à élever sa fille en Angleterre. Toutefois, tout dans ce pays lui rappela sa défunte épouse. Il déménagea donc en France alors que Anna n'avait que deux ans à l'époque.

Depuis, ils vécurent dans ce pays toute leur vie. Viktor travaillait en tant que chef d'orchestre dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour diriger son propre théâtre. Il avait donc saisit l'occasion de devenir le propriétaire du célèbre Opéra Populaire de Paris lorsqu'il avait appris par un ami que celui-ci était à vendre.

Pour sa part, Anna n'était ni emballée, ni ennuyée avec l'idée de déménager. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait jouer du violon, rien ne la dérangeait. Elle jouait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Son père l'avait intégré dans son orchestre alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle s'avait découvert une passion pour la musique. Rien de très étonnant avec le père qu'elle avait, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il lui plaisait par-dessus tout dans la musique. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait une note, son esprit se détendait. Elle avait la sensation que son âme était plus légère. Grâce à la musique, elle extériorisait ses émotions.

« Nous y sommes. » Annonça Viktor tandis que la calèche ralentissait.

Le cocher vint ouvrir la porte de la carriole. Monsieur Hamilton sortit le premier et tendit la main à sa fille. Dans sa somptueuse robe bleue foncée, Anna descendit les deux marches de la calèche.

« L'établissement a été restauré, mais comme il est inactif depuis deux mois, il va falloir lui redonner son allure d'autrefois avant la réouverture. »

« J'imagine que cela va prendre un peu de temps ? » Demanda Anna à son père.

« À peine une semaine, mon enfant. Les ouvriers débutent leur travail dès demain. Mais en attendant, tu peux aller te choisir une chambre. »

Anna grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée. Tournant la poignée dorée ronde, elle entra dans l'immense hall de L'opéra Populaire. L'endroit était assez poussiéreux, mais en bon état. Un autre escalier se trouvait devant elle. Anna monta lentement les marches en évitant de toucher la rampe, devenue grise à cause de la saleté. Elle se promena dans quelques couloirs avant de trouver ce qui autrefois devait être les quartiers des directeurs du théâtre.

Dans la première chambre où elle entra, Anna découvrit une grande pièce tapissée où gisaient de nombreux bouquets de fleurs mortes dans des vases sur les bureaux. Tout au fond de la chambre se trouvait un immense miroir. Anna pouvait y voir son corps en entier en se tenant debout devant lui. Cependant, elle trouva l'ambiance de la pièce assez morbide. Touchant une rose rouge séchée, Anna vit les pétales de cette dernière tomber en morceaux dans sa main. De plus, le miroir était un peu trop imposant à son goût. Si elle restait dans cette chambre, elle allait avoir peur de sa propre ombre à chaque fois qu'elle y entrerait.

Ainsi, Anna quitta cette pièce et se dirigea vers la prochaine chambre. Celle-ci était plus petite, mais il n'y avait ni fleurs morte, ni grand miroir. Un lit baldaquin se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et une grande commode en bois était collée sur le mur du fond. Anna s'assit sur le grand matelas, l'air satisfaite.

« C'est celle que tu veux ? » Interrogea Viktor, se tenant sur le seuil de la porte.

Anna acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

« L'autre est bien plus grande. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Je préfère celle-ci. »

« Comme tu veux. Je demanderais au cocher de venir déposer tes bagages ici. Le dîner sera prêt vers 19h00, j'enverrai quelqu'un te quérir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme habillé de noir avec un chapeau melon entra dans la nouvelle chambre de Anna. Il y déposa ses valises. Elle le remercia et commença à déballer ses affaires puis à s'installer tranquillement.

Vers 19h00, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Anna cessa sa lecture pour aller ouvrir. Une dame de l'âge de son père se tenait debout devant elle, habillée de couleurs sombres et les cheveux tressés.

« Bonjour Miss Hamilton. Je me nomme Madame Giry, je suis la directrice de la troupe de ballet de l'Opéra. Votre père m'envoie vous chercher pour le dîner. »

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Dites à mon père que j'arrive tout de suite. » Répondit poliment la jeune femme.

Cependant, lorsque Anna sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle à manger, elle réalisa qu'elle ignorait le chemin pour s'y rendre. Ce n'était toutefois pas un problème pour elle. Ayant un sens de l'aventure et une grande curiosité, de se promener et d'explorer les corridors de l'Opéra avait quelque chose d'intrigant pour Anna. D'un pas décidé, elle se mit alors à se risquer à travers les étages.

Dix minutes plus tard, Anna trouva enfin la salle à dîner où son père l'attendait impatiemment. En entrant, la porte grinça, faisant ainsi passer son entrée retardée moins subtile. Viktor Hamilton attendit que sa fille soit assise avant de la regarder.

« Tu es en retard. As-tu eut de la difficulté à trouver ton chemin ? »

« En effet. Je m'en excuse. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit son père, piquant un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette dans son assiette de porcelaine.

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, c'est très mystérieux. » Dit Anna, enthousiasme.

« Ne vas pas jouer aux aventurières avant que les travaux soient achevés, c'est dangereux, tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Oui, père. » Soupira Anna.

Viktor avait toujours surprotégé sa fille. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, son père avait toujours été là derrière elle. D'un certain côté, elle se comptait chanceuse d'avoir un père si bienveillant envers elle, mais d'autre part, Anna avait parfois l'impression de ne pas être libre. Son père prenait la plupart des décisions pour elle. C'était un peu comme s'il prenait toujours Anna pour une petite fille. Certes, elle était un peu insouciante, mais elle restait prudente la plupart du temps.

Le dîner prit fin et Anna retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir. Le plancher craqua sous ses pieds alors qu'elle se rendait dans son lit. Elle éteignit la chandelle près de son oreiller après avoir enfilée sa robe de nuit et tomba dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Viktor vint cogner à la porte de sa fille pour lui prier de se lever et de le rejoindre rapidement dans le hall. Anna s'habilla à la hâte, revêtant une légère robe blanche et s'en alla en direction du hall de l'Opéra. Alors qu'elle descendait le grand escalier, Anna se figea sur place. Son père était présent dans le hall, accompagné de Madame Giry et d'un jeune homme mince aux cheveux châtain.

« Anna ! Te voilà enfin ! » S'exclama Monsieur Hamilton en voyant sa fille en haut de l'escalier principal.

Faisant un sourire forcé, Anna descendit les marches qui restaient et s'approcha de son père qui lui tendait la main. Serrant la main de Anna, Viktor l'emmena vers le jeune garçon qui se tenait fièrement devant elle dans son habit marron.

« Je présume que tu te souviens de ce galant gentlemen ? » Lui dit son père, déposant la main de sa fille dans celle du jeune homme.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir, Philippe. » Mentit Anna en abaissant la tête.

Philippe Sheridan était un aristocrate prétentieux devenu riche à la suite de l'héritage d'un défunt oncle il y avait de cela cinq ans. Ce dernier se trouvait très haut dans l'estime personnelle de Viktor Hamilton depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il y avait trois ans. De plus, il avait bien évidemment jeté son dévolu sur Anna et tentait de la séduire depuis un certain temps déjà.

Naturellement, comme tout homme qui accorde trop d'importance à sa propre personne, Philippe était d'une compagnie des plus ennuyantes de tout Paris. La majorité de ses conversations tournaient autour de ses derniers exploits et des rencontres qu'il avait fait récemment. Certes, il était bien gentil et très intelligent, mais totalement inintéressant. Anna croyait également qu'il avait apprit à jouer du piano uniquement pour l'impressionner.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Répondit-il, donnant un doux baiser sur la main de la jeune femme.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai des choses à régler avec Madame Giry. »

Sur ce, Monsieur Hamilton et Madame Giry disparurent derrière une grande double porte, laissant Anna à son triste sort.

« Cela faisait trop longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre. »

« En effet. » Répliqua distraitement Anna.

Philippe lui offrit son bras et l'invita à aller faire une promenade dans les rues de Paris. Anna n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ils sortirent ainsi de l'Opéra Populaire pour aller marcher paisiblement à l'extérieur. Le temps était un peu nuageux, mais l'air n'était pas trop frais.

« Tu dois avoir fait un long chemin pour venir jusqu'ici ? » Remarqua Anna.

« Justement, non. Je voulais te l'annoncer plus tard, mais comme tu en parles, je vais te le dire… J'ai acheté une maison à Paris, à peine à dix pâtés de maisons de l'Opéra Populaire. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Anna, sentant son dernier repas remonter dans son estomac.

« Oui. Il faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Le propriétaire vendait la maison à un prix fou, mais comme tu le sais, j'ai beaucoup de moyens. Je compte donner une réception pour la pendaison de crémaillère dans deux semaines. »

« C'est une très bonne idée. »

« Je trouve aussi. C'est étonnant à quel point je peux me surprendre moi-même. »

Anna ne répondit rien, espérant que Philippe allait marcher un peu et cesser de converser avec elle, mais il n'en fut rien.

« Ainsi, nous allons pouvoir nous voir plus souvent et je compte venir te voir jouer du violon lors de la première représentation. J'ai réservé une loge déjà. »

« Mon père t'as réservé une place ? » S'étonna un peu Anna.

« En effet ! Dans un des balcons de l'Opéra même. »

« Quelle chance. » Répondit Anna, essayant d'y mettre de la conviction.

En rentrant à l'Opéra vers midi, Anna remercia Philippe pour sa compagnie durant l'avant-midi et alla retrouver son père. Ce dernier semblait légèrement contrarié. Quelque chose n'allait peut-être pas comme il le voulait.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, père ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Oui… Tout va bien, oui. »

Anna ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus. Il devait probablement s'agir de quelque chose concernant la gestion de l'établissement et auquel Anna n'allait rien saisir. Autrement, son père lui en parlerait sûrement ou du moins, elle osait le croire. Elle laissa son père à son nouveau titre de directeur et alla se retirer dans sa chambre lorsqu'une voix l'interpella derrière elle.

« Anna ! Attends ! »

La concernée se retourna et aperçu Philippe qui courait vers elle et se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait étant donné qu'elle venait de lui dire au revoir il y avait à peine deux minutes de ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Tu as laissé tomber ça tout à l'heure. Je l'ai trouvé sur le trottoir de l'Opéra. » Expliqua Philippe en lui tendant un foulard de soie beige.

« Oh ! Merci, c'est très gentil. » Remercia-t-elle.

« Une chance que j'étais là et que je l'ai vu. »

Philippe avait tendance à en faire un peu trop. Personne n'avait besoin de l'admirer car il se mettait lui-même sur un piédestal plus haut que quiconque ne pourrait jamais le mettre. Dans toute sa vie, Anna n'avait jamais vue quelqu'un de si passionnée et imbue par sa propre personne. Si seulement il pouvait penser un peu plus aux autres, il aurait des chances d'être plus agréable. Cependant, les probabilités qu'une telle chose puisse arriver étaient très minces.

« Bon, je vais y aller maintenant, merci de m'avoir rapporté mon foulard Philippe. »

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? » Dit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner.

« Pas exactement. J'avais l'intention d'aller jouer un peu de violon, c'est tout. »

« Ça te dérangeait si je venais t'écouter, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu en jouer ? »

« Non, bien entendu. Tu peux venir. » Lui répondit Anna, pensant à cet instant que la prochaine fois, elle allait devoir trouver une meilleure excuse pour échapper à son soupirant.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de Anna où son instrument de musique reposait dans son étui. Toutefois, alors que Anna traversait sa chambre pour aller chercher son violon, le plancher de bois craqua à nouveau et se déroba sous ses pieds. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et l'instant suivant, Philippe la retenait de ses mains, l'évitant ainsi de tomber dans la pièce à l'étage inférieur.

La seconde suivante, Monsieur Hamilton et Madame Giry arrivèrent dans la chambre de Anna et virent l'accident alors que Philippe aidait Anna à remonter. Malgré sa mince silhouette, il avait une très grande force physique.

« Mon dieu ! Nous avons entendu un hurlement. Anna, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » S'alarma Viktor sur le seuil de la porte.

« Votre fille n'a rien, Monsieur. Le plancher était probablement pourri. C'est une chance qu'elle ne fut pas toute seule. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'aurais pas été là. »

« Vous avez sauvé la vie de ma fille ! Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissant Monsieur Sheridan. »

Tandis que Philippe recevait les éloges de son père, Madame Giry s'approcha de Anna pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un signe de la tête nerveux. Elle était encore secouée par l'effet de surprise d'avoir pratiquement transpercer le sol de la pièce.

« Je vais faire réparer entièrement cette salle dès demain. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te choisisses une autre chambre ma chérie. » Déclara Viktor en donnant un coup de main à sa fille pour se relever.

Anna acquiesça puis Viktor proposa à sa fille et à son sauveur d'aller manger quelque chose pour se changer les idées. Tous deux acceptèrent l'invitation. Durant le repas, Anna resta plutôt silencieuse alors que Philippe vantait encore ses mérites à son père avant de prendre congé et de quitter.

« C'est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant. »

Anna n'entendit pas ce que son père lui dit, trop occupée à se perdre dans ses pensées.

« Anna ? Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ! » Lança son père en haussant le ton.

« Oui, pardon. »

« Tu devrais aller te trouver une nouvelle chambre au plus vite et te reposer un peu, tu as l'air exténuée. » Suggéra Monsieur Hamilton.

Sur les paroles de son père, Anna quitta la pièce et retourna dans le couloir où se trouvait la majorité des chambres à coucher ou du moins, celles qui n'appartenaient pas aux employés du théâtre. Malheureusement pour Anna, elles étaient toutes prisent hormis la première qu'elle avait visitée la veille.

« Bon, ça sera celle-là dans ce cas. » Se dit-elle à elle-même.

En après-midi, elle demanda qu'on vienne nettoyer la chambre, mettre des nouveaux draps et rideaux ainsi que vérifier la solidité du plancher. Une fois que tout sembla dans l'ordre, ses valises et ses malles furent envoyées dans sa chambre une nouvelle fois. Anna se dit que la pièce était très bien finalement sans tous ses bouquets de fleurs séchées. Un peu de décoration et elle allait être parfaite.

En soirée, Viktor passa voir sa fille pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Cette dernière l'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que sa nouvelle chambre lui convenait à merveille. Viktor en fut ravi. Il souhaita bonne nuit à sa fille et alla se retirer dans sa chambre à son tour, mais avant, quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

« Au fait, ton professeur de chant est d'accord pour se déplacer jusqu'ici pour continuer à te donner des leçons. Je lui ai aussi demandé de donner des cours aux nouveaux chanteurs et chanteuses qui vont se joindre à l'Opéra pour la nouvelle production que nous allons préparer lorsque les travaux seront terminés. »

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Bonne nuit, père. »

« Bonne nuit mon enfant. »

Viktor referma la porte de la chambre de sa fille derrière lui, laissant ainsi Anna seule avec ses pensées. Son professeur de chant était un vieil homme bougon dans la soixantaine qui ne semblait n'avoir rien de mieux à faire que de faire des reproches à ses étudiants. Anna croyait qu'à cause de son âge, il se croyait meilleur que toute autre personne en ce qui concernait le chant. Une journée il enseignait une méthode et au cours de la rencontre suivante, il réprimandait son élève la plus douée sur sa manière de chantée. Manière que lui-même lui avait enseigné lors de la dernière séance.

Au grand jamais Anna n'avait contredit une de ses remarques, mais en faisant cela, elle ne progressait pas. Cela la rendait triste car elle adorait chanter, toutefois, elle se consolait en jouant du violon, instrument qu'elle maîtrisait à merveille. Quoi qu'il en soit, Anna s'étendit doucement sous ses couvertures, ignorant que plus d'une surprise l'attendaient le jour suivant.


	2. Conditions Mystérieuses

Laliel : Thank you for the review ! Tu es la seule personne qui m'en a envoyée un, merci merci ! Tu dois parler en anglais la plupart du temps pour m'avoir envoyé une review en anglais j'imagine ? En tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir, merci encore !

**CHAPITRE 2 : « Conditions Mystérieuses »**

N'ayant pas de fenêtre dans sa chambre, la privant ainsi du soleil, Anna se leva tard ce matin-là. L'opéra était plutôt silencieux. Elle prit le temps de se lever lentement avant d'aller prendre une bouchée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait envie d'explorer un peu l'endroit. Naturellement, son père l'avait averti de ne pas le faire et surtout pas toute seule, mais Anna était parfois têtue. De plus, que pouvait-il y avoir de dangereux dans un théâtre ? Elle n'avait pas peur des rats et elle osait croire qu'elle était tombée dans la seule pièce de la bâtisse dont le plancher était moisi.

Durant son exploration, Anna découvrit enfin la pièce principale, la salle de représentation. Celle-ci était encore plus grande que Anna ne l'aurait crue. Quelques travailleurs s'affairaient à nettoyer les nombreux sièges de tissu rouge et les lumières en globes accrochées aux murs. Anna suivit une allée et s'avança jusqu'à la scène. Juste en avant se trouvait un espace en forme de demi-lune. Il s'agissait du lieu réservé à l'orchestre que son père allait diriger. Anna s'imaginait déjà en train de jouer de son violon le soir de la première. Par contre, au moment où elle se dirigeait vers l'arrière scène, une voix vint interrompre sa visite.

« Mademoiselle Hamilton, votre père m'a demandé de vous conduire à son bureau immédiatement. Il veut voir tout de suite, c'est important. »

« Madame Giry ! » S'exclama la concernée, surprise.

« Veillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. »

Anna descendit de la scène et suivit Madame Giry dans les couloirs du théâtre, se questionnant sur les raisons qui pouvaient motiver son père à la voir. Que pouvait-il avoir de si urgent à lui dire ? Elle allait le découvrir bientôt. En attendant, elle suivait la directrice de la troupe de danse jusqu'au bureau.

« C'est un très bel endroit, j'aime beaucoup ça ici. »

Anna n'eut aucune réponse à sa remarque. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative dans l'espoir de faire plus ample connaissance.

« Avez-vous travaillée à l'Opéra Populaire avant son incendie ? »

« Oui. » Se contenta de lui répondre Madame Giry.

« Et est-ce que… » Commença la jeune femme avant d'être coupée subitement par son interlocutrice.

« N'essayez pas d'en savoir trop sur ce lieu, Mademoiselle. Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer et certains fantômes qu'il serait mieux de ne pas réveiller et de laisser dans le passé. » Dit-elle sérieusement.

Déconcertée et intriguée par les paroles de Madame Giry, Anna ne prononça plus le moindre mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant la porte du bureau de son père.

« Vous y êtes. » Dit sèchement Madame Giry avant de rebrousser chemin.

Anna la regarda s'éloigner et disparaître dans le tournant du couloir. Cette femme était assez étrange, pensa Anna, puis elle ouvrit l'une des deux portes en chêne du bureau de son père et entra. Celui-ci se trouvait assit dans son fauteuil en train d'examiner des papiers. En voyant sa fille entrer, il interrompit sa lecture et déposa ses lunettes à côté de la petite lampe qui éclairait la pièce sur son bureau.

« Anna, mon enfant ! »

« Vous vouliez me voir, père ? »

« En effet. Je t'en pris, assis-toi. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. » Lui dit calmement Viktor, l'air affligé.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Anna, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait rendre son père d'une humeur si triste.

« Tu ne pourras plus jouer du violon dans l'orchestre. »

Sous le choc, Anna resta immobile, sentant à nouveau le sol se dérober sous ses pieds bien que celui-ci, en réalité, ne bougeait pas du tout. Comment son père pouvait-il lui priver de jouer de la musique dans son orchestre ? Elle faisait des spectacles avec lui depuis son tout jeune âge, ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« C'est l'une des conditions que Madame Giry m'a imposée. Si je refuse, nous allons perdre la troupe de ballets de l'Opéra car elle s'en ira. Je ne peux pas me permettre cette perte Anna. »

« Qu'elle s'en aille ! Elle n'a aucun droit de dicter ses lois ! Qu'elle parte et on trouvera une autre troupe de danse ! » S'exclama Anna en colère.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre troupe de ballets à Paris. Je n'ai pas le choix d'accéder à sa demande. Tu ne dois pas faire partie de l'équipe de production. »

Anna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette femme était en train de faire du chantage à son père, le directeur du théâtre et celui-ci acquiesçait à ses caprices.

« Je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir, mais tu sais, tu pourras toujours assister aux répétitions. » La consola-t-il.

Trop frustrée pour répondre quoi que ce soit à son père, Anna quitta la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle trouve cette Madame Giry. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que cette femme l'exclue du spectacle, qu'elle lui prive de sa musique. À quoi bon jouer du violon s'il n'y a personne pour vous écouter ? Et puis elle espérait pouvoir devenir choriste un jour grâce à ses cours de chants, allait-elle devoir abandonner ses leçons de chant également ?

Ce fut en entrant dans la salle de spectacle que Anna aperçue Madame Giry, assise dans l'un des balcons du théâtre. La loge numéro cinq. La jeune femme grimpa les escaliers et entra en furie.

« Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me retirer de la production de la sorte ! » Ragea Anna.

« Je comprend ce que ça peut vous faire, mais croyez-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. » Répondit Madame Giry d'un ton calme et mystérieux.

« Bien entendu, tout le monde comprend, mais en fait, personne ne sait en fait ce que ça peut faire que d'être privé de la seule chose qui nous importe au monde ! Alors non, Madame, vous ne comprenez pas ce que cela peut me faire. »

« Peu importe ce que vous direz, il en restera ainsi Mademoiselle. Je suis navrée. » S'excusa Madame Giry en quittant la loge.

Madame Giry n'en voulait pas à Anna d'être en colère contre elle, c'était compréhensible, mais elle ne pouvait se risquer de lui dévoiler la vérité. En agissant ainsi, elle la protégeait et protégeait le reste de l'équipe de production. L'opéra Populaire avait été inactif depuis trop longtemps, privant beaucoup de gens de leur emploi. La plupart s'étaient retrouvés à la rue et maintenant que le théâtre allait à nouveau ouvrir ses portes, Madame Giry ne pouvait pas se permettre que cela se reproduise et que ses amis et collègues de travail se retrouvent sans le sou une nouvelle fois.

Il y avait aussi le détail du Phantom. Depuis que Christine Daae avait quitté l'Opéra Populaire avec le Vicomte de Chagny, il n'y avait eut aucun signe de lui. Toutefois, qui disait qu'il n'était plus dans l'établissement ? Madame Giry devait donc se charger d'éviter qu'une autre chanteuse, danseuse ou musicienne puisse charmer le Phantom si jamais celui-ci se trouvait encore dans les caves du théâtre et d'après ce que Madame Giry avait entendue, Anna Hamilton était extrêmement douée pour jouer du violon. Elle se devait donc de brimer les nouveaux talents pour le bien de tous.

Naturellement, Carlotta avait refusée de revenir chanter à L'opéra Populaire. Ce fut donc Catherine Delacroix, l'ancienne soprano qui avait précédée Carlotta, qui revint prendre son titre de prima donna. Âgée d'une trentaine d'année, la diva s'était retirée de la production il y avait quelques années étant donné que sa pauvre mère était mourante, mais elle était prête à recommencer à chanter.

« Cette fois, rien n'arrivera. » Murmura Madame Giry, voulant se convaincre elle-même puis, elle alla rejoindre sa fille, Meg, à l'arrière scène.

Quant à Anna, elle était toujours aussi furieuse. Son âme criait à l'injustice. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée d'exclure la musique de sa vie. Entrant dans sa chambre, elle éclata en sanglots sur son lit après avoir refermée et verrouillée la porte de sa chambre.

Relevant son visage au bout d'un moment, elle regarda son violon sur la table basse. Elle avait oubliée de le ranger dans son étui la veille. Anna essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide avec sa main droite, se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'instrument à cordes. Elle le prit dans ses mains, joua quelques notes et se remit à pleurer. Anna rangea sur le champ le violon dans son étui, s'apprêtant à obéir à la volonté de son père lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans l'immense miroir de sa chambre. Prise d'une soudaine émotion, elle lança l'étui de toutes ses forces dans le miroir avant de s'écrouler par terre et que de nouvelles larmes perlent sur ses joues. Ce fut des frappements à sa porte qui vinrent troubler son malheur.

« Anna, tu es là ? »

C'était la voix de son père.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux voir personne. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Viktor n'insista pas. Anna entendit les pas de son père s'éloigner de sa chambre tandis qu'elle essayait de sécher ses larmes lorsqu'elle découvrit en relevant la tête que le grand miroir était cassé. Sous l'impact, la vitre avait cédé et s'était brisée. Ce ne fut toutefois pas ce détail qui marqua Anna. Le plus étonnant était que le miroir donnait accès à un sombre couloir étroit. S'approchant de l'entrée mystérieuse, elle cessa de pleurer. Il y avait de longues toiles d'araignées sur les murs et autour des chandeliers autrefois dorés qui, s'ils auraient été allumés, auraient éclairés les ténèbres qui s'offraient devant elle. Malgré la peur de pénétrer dans ce tunnel emplit de noirceur, la curiosité de Anna prit le dessus sur sa crainte et elle traversa le miroir.

Le couloir ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Anna se demandait où il pouvait bien mener et pourquoi quelqu'un avait-il vu la nécessité d'en faire un secret ? Ses pas résonnaient en écho alors qu'elle suivait le chemin avec prudence. Anna continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une grande étendue d'eau. Un épais brouillard flottait sur la surface.

« Où cela peut-il bien conduire ? » Chuchota Anna à voix haute.

Sa douce voix résonna autour d'elle. Anna s'assit sur la rive durant plusieurs longues minutes, fredonnant un air triste de musique en repensant à son violon. L'endroit où elle se trouvait avait quelque chose d'intriguant et il était évident que ce lieu ne devait pas être trouvé pour une quelconque raison qu'elle ignorait. Au bout d'un moment, n'ayant pas trouvé d'autre chemin ou d'alternative pour travers le lac, Anna fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre.

L'horloge sonnait deux heures de l'après-midi. Anna fut prit de panique. Monsieur Beaufort, son professeur de chant, allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre et il y avait des morceaux de vitres partout sur le sol. Prise au dépourvue, Anna installa un rideau devant le miroir et cacha les morceaux brisés sous son lit. Deux minutes plus tard, on vint cogner à sa porte.

« Monsieur Beaufort, bonjour ! »

« J'espère que vous vous êtes pratiquée depuis notre dernière rencontre, Miss. »

Anna le laissa entrer. Il alla s'installer sur un fauteuil à droite de ce qui restait du miroir caché derrière le bout de tissu et lui demanda de chanter la dernière pièce musicale qu'elle avait pratiquée lors de sa dernière leçon pour s'assurer qu'elle l'avait pratiquée. Anna s'exécuta.

_Une nuit d'hiver_

_Je l'ai entendu_

_Doux murmure dans les airs_

_Belle mélodie, ô charmante musique_

_Qui est cet ange chantant_

Anna n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa chanson. Viktor Hamilton venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Beaufort, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. » Accueillit-il en lui serrant la main.

Jamais son père n'était venu assister à ses cours de chants. Anna eut un mauvais pressentiment sur la raison de sa présence ce soir-là et elle avait entièrement raison de s'inquiéter.

« J'ai le regret de vous informer que vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour rien. À partir d'aujourd'hui, ma fille ne chantera plus. Je vous invite toutefois à enseigner le chant à l'occasion de la première pièce que je vais diriger dans ce théâtre. » Poursuivit Viktor.

« Oh, fort bien. » Répondit brièvement Monsieur Beaufort, affichant son traditionnel air pincé.

Monsieur Beaufort prit sa mallette et suivit Monsieur Hamilton jusqu'au grand hall afin de lui dire au revoir. De son côté, Anna les avait suivit jusque dans l'escalier principal. Dès que son ancien professeur de chant fut partit, elle s'adressa à son père du haut des marches de marbres.

« Je pouvais prendre encore des cours de chant sans faire partie de la production, ce n'était pas nécessaire de le renvoyer. » Dit-elle, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion Anna. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. »

Tournant les talons, la jeune femme prit la direction de sa chambre. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Elle erra donc dans l'Opéra durant une bonne partie de la journée, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'elle retourna finalement dans sa chambre après un dîner silencieux en compagnie de son père, Anna remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Les portes de sa chambre étaient closes et elle se souvenait parfaitement de les avoir laissées entrouvertes quand elle y était sortie plus tôt. Elle jeta un regard à gauche et à droite du couloir, comme si elle espérait y voir quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne. Haussant les épaules, Anna entra. Rien ne semblait différent dans sa chambre. Elle décida de dormir de bonne heure ce soir-là, ne se sentant pas trop en forme.

Elle enfila sa nuisette, s'installa confortablement dans son lit lorsque sa main frôla quelque chose de rugueux sur son oreiller. Anna se retourna et y découvrit une enveloppe. Une lettre beige sellée avec de la cire rouge en forme de crâne humain. Anna décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un bout de papier jaunit. C'était une lettre écrite à l'encre noire qui lui était adressée.

_Chère Mademoiselle Hamilton,_

_Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon Opéra. _

_Vous semblez posséder un certain talent musical, il serait fâcheux de le gaspiller. Je pourrais vous aider à l'exploiter si vous le désirez, mais n'en parler à personne._

_Une dernière chose. Faites attention aux miroirs. En briser un porte malheur._

_P._

Suite à la lecture de ce message, Anna ne savait que penser. Son père était le propriétaire de l'Opéra Populaire alors qui était cette personne qui prétendait à ce titre ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle était douée musicalement et surtout, comment avait-elle apprit au sujet de son miroir ?

Son miroir. Anna regarda le grand rideau rouge qui masquait le miroir qu'elle avait brisée en avant-midi. Avec précaution et appréhension, elle s'approcha de l'objet, une bougie à la main. Elle déposa la chandelle sur son bureau et prit une profonde inspiration. D'un coup, elle tira sur le rideau qui tomba par terre et Anna recula d'un bond. Le miroir était réparé comme par magie. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur la glace, question de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que la vitre était réellement là, ce qui était bien le cas.

De ses grands yeux bleus, elle fixa le miroir pendant un instant puis retourna se coucher, laissant la lettre sur sa table de chevet. Tout ça était vraiment étrange. Anna mettrait tout ça au clair demain matin avec son père. Pour le moment, elle devait se reposer et reprendre des forces pour la journée à venir.


	3. Le Monde De La Musique

Luigia 12 : Merci pour tes deux reviews, ça me fais très plaisir et c'est encourageant ! Ça motive à écrire la suite quand on peut voir que des gens lisent ce qu'on écrit :) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire et encore merci !

**CHAPITRE 3 : « Le Monde De La Musique »**

Au petit déjeuner, il y avait toujours de la tension entre Anna et son père à cause des événements survenus la veille. Cependant, une question torturait l'esprit de la jeune fille et il fallait qu'elle la pose.

« Est-ce que les deux anciens directeurs ont toujours des droits de propriété sur l'Opéra Populaire ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai acheté tous les droits. »

« Donc il n'y a personne possédant un grade plus haut que le votre ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Anna fit un signe de la tête suite à la réponse de Viktor et se remit à manger son repas en silence.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Lui demanda Monsieur Hamilton.

« Simple curiosité. »

« La curiosité n'est pas une qualité Anna. Tu en subiras les conséquences un jour. »

La concernée ne vit pas l'intérêt de poursuivre cette conversation. Elle termina son assiette et informa son père qu'elle se retirait dans sa chambre pour lire un peu. C'est ainsi que les journées se déroulèrent jusqu'à ce que les travaux au théâtre soient achevés pour de bon six jours plus tard. La vie à l'Opéra était tranquille et sereine. Une visite de Philippe avait brisé la routine un après-midi, c'était tout.

Les répétitions débutèrent. Monsieur Hamilton avait engagé tous les gens nécessaires afin de réaliser la production qui allait inaugurer la réouverture de L'opéra Populaire et comme promis, Anna ne faisait nullement partie du spectacle. D'ailleurs, ce matin-là, elle décida de rester dans sa chambre et de ne sortir que pour aller manger. Bien que son père lui avait proposé de venir assister aux répétitions, Anna refusa. Y aller lui aurait fait plus de mal que de bien.

Assise dans son fauteuil, elle venait de terminer de lire son dernier roman. Puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire, Anna se redressa dans sa chaise et laissa son regard vaguer à travers la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur le miroir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Anna se leva de son siège et alla s'asseoir devant la grande vitre de glace. Elle repensa un instant à Madame Giry et tenta en vain de comprendre le pourquoi de sa demande. Pour quelles raisons voulait-elle lui interdire de jouer du violon ou simplement de faire partie de l'équipe ? Anna avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse à sa question.

Sa réflexion se dirigea ensuite sur la lettre plus ou moins anonyme qu'elle avait reçu, il y avait quelques jours de cela. La personne qui le lui avait écrite ne l'avait pas contactée à nouveau depuis. Anna supposa qu'il devait probablement s'agir d'une mauvaise blague, quoi que le détail du miroir l'intriguait toujours. Tout ça n'était pas clair. Elle déposa sa main gauche sur la glace, ne sachant pas que de l'autre côté du miroir, une autre main y était collée également. S'il n'y avait pas eu la vitre, les deux mains se seraient touchées, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Seule dans cette pièce silencieuse, Anna se sentait coupée du reste du monde. De son monde. Du monde de la musique. Et il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun moyen de remédier à la situation.

Soudain, Anna eut une idée. Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais ça pourrait lui remonter un peu le moral et ça lui changerait les idées. Sur ce, elle revêtit sa cape verte, descendit les escaliers jusque dans le hall de l'Opéra et marcha environ une dizaine de pâtés de maison, son violon entre ses mains.

Anna arriva devant un manoir somptueux en pierres. Elle traversa la grille en fer forgé et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Anna frappa à deux reprises. Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine vint lui répondre, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Anna ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Lui dit Philippe, s'écartant de l'entrée pour la laisser passer.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te jouer le morceau de musique au violon l'autre jour. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de l'entendre. » Proposa timidement Anna.

« Quelle charmante idée ! Allons nous installer au salon. »

« Merci. » Répondit-elle, déposant sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise.

La galanterie était l'un des bons côtés de la personnalité égocentrique de Philippe. C'était un charmeur aux manières irréprochables. Malgré son amour-propre démesuré, il était très respecté parmi les gens de l'aristocratie. Par contre, depuis qu'il avait hérité de beaucoup d'argent, il ne travaillait plus. Toute sa vie se résumait à aller prendre le thé dans les salons de haute gamme et à assister à des réceptions mondaines.

Pour Anna, ce mode de vie n'avait rien de passionnant. Elle se souvenait avoir été à une grande réception donnée par une comtesse lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans et elle se remémorait cette soirée comme la plus ennuyeuse de toute sa jeune existence. Les gens avaient des conversations insipides et superficielles lors de ces grands banquets, la majorité se prenant pour les dieux du monde.

Par contre, Anna se sentait horriblement seule et incomprise en ce moment et elle ne voyait aucun échappatoire, sinon Philippe. Comme il lui était interdit de faire de la musique à L'opéra Populaire, elle irait en faire ailleurs.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme, tenant son instrument dans ses mains.

« Je suis toute ouïe. » Répondit-il en s'adossant dans son fauteuil de velours.

Prenant son archet entre ses doigts, Anna commença à jouer de la musique. Les notes volaient légèrement dans l'air tandis que son cœur se remplissait d'une agréable sensation de bien-être. Petit à petit, Anna se sentit en sécurité. Puis, le morceau de musique classique tira à sa fin. Philippe se leva et applaudit la jeune femme, la faisant ainsi sourire.

« Tu joue à merveille, c'était magnifique. » Complimenta-t-il tandis que Anna rangeait son violon dans son étui.

« Je vais devoir rentrer maintenant. »

« Je te raccompagne. » Lui dit Philippe, allant chercher la cape de Anna.

Il passa le manteau sur les épaules de la jeune fille et ils se mirent en route vers L'opéra Populaire. Une fois devant les portes, Anna se retourna, croisant les yeux noisette du jeune homme.

« Merci Philippe. Merci beaucoup. » Remercia Anna en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

Philippe passa ses bras autour d'elle à son tour puis Anna se sépara de lui pour retourner à l'intérieur du théâtre où elle croisa son père dans le hall.

« Était-ce Philippe Sheridan avec toi dehors ? » Questionna Viktor.

« Oui. Il a eut la gentillesse de me reconduire jusqu'à l'Opéra. »

« C'était très aimable de sa part. Bon, excuse-moi, mais j'ai des choses à régler avec l'équipe des costumes. »

Anna acquiesça. Son père était très occupé depuis qu'il avait acheté le théâtre et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à sa fille. Monsieur Hamilton avait la responsabilité de diriger l'Opéra et l'orchestre à lui seul et il fallait avouer que cela ne lui laissait que très peu de temps libre. Anna se retira donc dans sa chambre, heureuse que son père ait été si débordé par ses responsabilités pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle tenait son violon entre ses mains.

Anna déposa son instrument sur son bureau et dormit un peu en attendant l'heure du dîner. Ce ne fut toutefois pas l'horloge murale qui avertie Anna que l'heure du repas était arrivée. Son sommeil léger fut troublé par un écho à l'intérieur de l'Opéra. Anna se leva, tendant l'oreille afin de vérifier si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'écho se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. L'espace d'un instant, Anna aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'une voix et non uniquement d'un bruit sourd retentissant dans les vieux murs du théâtre.

N'étant pas sûre d'elle, Anna resta immobile au milieu de la pièce dans sa robe bourgogne. Ce fut lorsqu'elle bougea que l'écho revint, accompagnée de douces paroles mélodiques.

Très chère enfant 

_Ne crains rien de moi_

_Ange de musique chantant_

_Douce créature_

_Vivant de lumière_

_Suis-moi dans la noirceur_

Anna écouta attentivement la voix qui parvint à ses oreilles. Jamais elle n'avait entendu une voix si envoûtante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui répondit.

Qui es-tu donc ange mystérieux Pourquoi te caches-tu 

_Ombre dans l'ombre_

_Montre-toi à moi_

_Dévoile-toi cher ange_

Dissimulé dans le fond de la pièce près du miroir, un mouvement attira l'attention de Anna. Elle avança vers l'ombre lorsque, l'air de sortir de nul part, un homme apparu dans la pièce. Il se tenait debout devant Anna, portant un masque blanc qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. De ses yeux verts il regardait la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Es-tu prête pour la musique de la nuit ? » Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de lui tendre une main gantelée de noir.

Anna mit sa main dans la sienne et il l'entraînant de l'autre côté du miroir, là où elle s'était aventurée il n'y avait pas si longtemps. La vitre était en fait une porte. À cet instant, elle sut que c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé la lettre mystérieuse. L'homme la conduisit jusque devant l'étendue d'eau qui lui avait bloqué la route précédemment. Par contre, alors qu'elle arrivait près de la rive du lac, elle vit que quelque chose s'y trouvait. Quelque chose qui n'y était pas la première fois qu'elle était venue en solitaire. Une barque.

L'étranger l'attira dans le bateau. Il la conduisit dans une immense caverne voûtée alors qu'une épaisse brume les entourait. Anna se croyait égarée dans un rêve, bien que ce qui lui arrivait était bien réel. Elle descendit de la barque lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'autre rivage et l'homme lui fit signe de le suivre. Anna marcha à ses côtés jusque devant un vieil orgue.

« Je peux t'enseigner l'art de la musique si tu es prête à faire ce que je te dirai. »

« Je sais jouer du violon, mais je ne sais pas très bien chanter. » Avoua la jeune femme.

« Je t'apprendrai, si, bien sûr, tu respectes mes conditions. »

« Je les accepte. » Promis solennellement Anna.

« Je décide du quand de chaque leçon, aucune question à moins que cela ne concerne la musique et aucun mot de cet arrangement à qui que ce soit. »

Les termes de cet inconnu ne posaient absolument aucun problème à Anna. Elle était amplement prête à suivre ces conditions si elle pouvait apprendre à chanter et à retrouver le monde de la musique. La musique, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

De son côté, le Phantom croyait retrouver goût à la musique grâce à elle. Depuis le départ de Christine, il s'était caché dans un passage secret, s'enfermant ainsi dans la solitude la plus complète. Il était resté ainsi longtemps. Trop longtemps. Errant dans les ténèbres le désespoir au cœur, il avait perdu le goût de composer et de jouer de la musique. Il agonisait seul dans sa cachette lorsqu'un jour, après de nombreuses semaines de silence, un son parvint à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un chantait. Une voix qui n'était pas être très loin de son repère.

Il se passait quelque chose de nouveau dans l'Opéra. Au départ, Erik n'y trouva pas d'intérêt, préférant se morfondre dans son purgatoire et se cacher derrière son masque. Toutefois, il réentendit la même voix une nouvelle fois. Ce fut alors l'élément déclencheur de son retour. Il sortit de son tunnel secret, traversa le lac et se rendit derrière le fameux miroir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y était pas venu. Cependant, la jeune femme qu'il vit dans la pièce lui était inconnue. Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés jusqu'aux épaules, de grands yeux bleus et une peau pâle. Il prit un moment avant de se décider à lui envoyer une lettre, mais le Phantom était bien décidé à reprendre du service.

« Commençons. » Ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave.

Anna s'exécuta et chanta la chanson que son ancien professeur lui avait enseignée. L'homme l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention, la corrigeant à plusieurs occasions. Les conseils qu'il lui donnait fonctionnaient à merveille et Anna sentait qu'elle avait plus de facilité à maîtriser sa voix. Toutefois, aussi doué que pouvait être cet inconnu mystérieux, il était très froid. Disons que Anna s'attendait bien naturellement à ce qu'il agisse professionnellement, mais son attitude n'avait rien de celle d'un professeur et de son élève.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident. Comme s'il avait vécu une chose atroce et que cette dite chose continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur. Il avait l'air stricte, sévère et rude. Anna essaya de ne pas trop y prêter attention. De toute manière, elle avait promis de ne rien dire à moins que cela n'aille un rapport avec la musique, ce qui n'était présentement pas le cas. Elle s'abstint donc de tout commentaire.

« Cela fait deux heures, il est temps de rentrer. » Lui dit-il vers la fin de la soirée.

Anna lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête, le suivant une nouvelle fois dans sa barque de bois. Il rama jusqu'à l'autre rive à l'aide de son bâton et aida Anna à descendre. La jeune fille le remercia timidement et suivit le sombre tunnel menant à son miroir tandis que le Phantom la regardait s'éloigner.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Du pourquoi est-ce qu'il donnait des leçons à cette jeune femme, Erik ne le savait pas exactement. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait reprit le goût de vivre ou du moins, de reprendre l'existence cachée qu'il menait autrefois. Peut-être que cette volonté allait être éphémère, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il jugea préférable de laisser le temps lui apporter les réponses à ses questions.

Cependant, le temps n'y changea pratiquement rien. Avec les semaines, tout restait pareil, sans aucun changement. Il allait chercher Anna dans sa chambre environ trois fois par semaine pour lui donner des cours et faire pratiquer sa voix. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir à quel point elle progressait rapidement. Elle avait beaucoup de facilité à apprendre, mais elle ne parlait toutefois par beaucoup.

À quoi s'attendait-il de toute manière ? C'était lui qui lui avait formellement interdit de discuter de quoi que ce soit hormis de musique. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'écoute. Tôt ou tard, il avait la certitude qu'elle allait céder à la curiosité et aborder un autre sujet avec lui. Son masque finirait par la gêner d'ici peu de temps et elle allait probablement tenter de le lui enlever ou de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Pour Erik, c'était une étape inévitable qui n'allait plus tarder à venir.

« En ce qui concerne notre prochaine rencontre, il va falloir que tu fasses beaucoup d'efforts pour atteindre des notes plus hautes. » Informa le Phantom à Anna à la suite du traditionnel deux heures de leçons.

« D'accord, mais avant de partir, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais demander. » Dit Anna alors que Erik s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses donjons et la laisser traverser le miroir.

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr. Elle allait lui demander au sujet du masque. C'était bien trop évident. Et dire qu'il avait commencé à douter qu'elle ne lui en parle jamais. Qu'il avait été bête d'y croire. Pourquoi cette jeune femme serait différente des autres ? En fait, elle n'avait rien de différent. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'elle le demande. Les gens veulent toujours savoir.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda le Phantom sur un drôle de ton.

« Je me demandais…Enfin…Si c'était possible pour une semaine de laisser le chant de côté. » Répondit-elle franchement.

Le Phantom lui jeta un air déconcerté, l'air visiblement troublé par ses paroles.

« J'aimerais bien apprendre à jouer de l'orgue. » Suggéra Anna en fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur.

« Jouer de l'orgue ? » Répéta Erik.

« Je ne fais que demander, ce n'est pas grave si… »

« Non, ça va. » Coupa-t-il.

Sur ce, Anna passa de l'autre côté du miroir. Erik referma le passage derrière elle comme à son habitude. Seulement, il resta derrière la vitre, chose qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement. Il regarda Anna un court instant avant qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre.

« Personne ne résiste à la boîte de Pandore. » Chuchota le Phantom pour lui-même, disparaissant dans l'ombre d'un coup de cape.

Quant à Anna, elle alla s'asseoir dans l'une des sièges rouges de la salle de spectacle de l'Opéra. C'était un endroit très calme le soir et Anna aimait bien y venir pour réfléchir tranquillement le soir. Personne ne venait jamais la déranger là.

Ce soir-là, ses pensées concernaient son professeur de chant. En lui faisant sa proposition tout à l'heure, elle avait eut l'impression de le prendre au dépourvu. Là n'était pas son intention, quoi que si, un peu. Elle ne croyait pas que ça finirait par poser un problème, mais ça en était devenu un au fils du temps.

Ne jamais parler d'autre chose à l'exception de la musique était devenu difficile pour Anna. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la vie de son professeur pour qu'elle puisse voir tant de désespoir dans ses yeux lors des rares fois où leur regard s'était croisé. Il y avait tellement de chagrin à l'intérieur de cet homme que Anna se demandait parfois comment il pouvait trouver la force d'affronter la vie jour après jour.

Puis il y avait ce masque blanc aussi. Jamais il ne s'en était séparé depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à cacher ? Qu'y avait-il sous se masque d'ivoire ? Anna se le demandait quelques fois, mais comme promis, elle ne demandait jamais. Et puis c'était assez indiscret comme question, qu'elle soit permise ou non. Elle décida donc de respecter sa parole et de le laisser lui révéler ses secrets de lui-même si jamais il oserait le faire un jour. Anna était curieuse bien évidemment, qui ne le serait pas ? Mais ce détail ne lui importait que très peu. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa passion de la musique.

Aussi, son professeur se montrait moins dur envers elle avec le temps. Ses commentaires étaient différents. Ils n'avaient plus le même ton qu'auparavant. Seulement, seule sa voix s'adoucissait car ses yeux restaient froids et son sourire n'avait jamais existé depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Comme Anna l'avait pensé de centaines de fois, cet inconnu devait avoir un passé bien douloureux. Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'approcher ou de créer des liens. Il s'était créé un bouclier. Une protection contre le monde extérieur que personne ne pouvait briser sinon lui-même.

Anna trouvait cela bien triste. Il avait un tel talent et un tel génie pour la musique. Probablement qu'il devait posséder une agréable personnalité, mais il n'osait pas la montrer sans doute. Avait-il un cœur ? Anna en avait douté plus d'une fois. S'il en avait un, soit il était brisé en milles morceaux, soit il l'avait transformé en pierre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en lui suggérant de lui apprendre à jouer de l'orgue, cela allait sans doute provoquer un changement entre eux. Anna espérait. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle espérait au juste, mais elle l'espérait très fort. Peut-être qu'elle voulait un ami. Son père était sans cesse en train de faire des allers et retours de son bureau à la salle de représentation. Il lui arrivait même de sauter des repas pour ton travail. Philippe, quant à lui, était parti voir de la famille à l'autre bout du pays pour tout le mois de décembre. Anna se sentait ainsi très seule et l'unique personne avec qui elle avait la chance et le temps de converser lui interdisait n'entretenir un sujet de conversation autre que celui de la musique.

Tout à coup, une main se déposa sur l'épaule de Anna, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Anna tressaillit et se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.


	4. Un Échappatoire Dans L'ombre

Luigia12 : Qui est la personne derrière Anna, voilà la réponse dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu vas autant aimer la suite de l'histoire que le début :) Merci pour toutes tes reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup ! a+

Rose de l'Opera : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Voici le quatrième chapitre, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, merci encore !

Bloody-Angel-Me : C'est génial, j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs, ça me fait très plaisir et surtout qu'étant donné le peu de fanfics sur le Phantom en français, personne ne traîne dans cette section alors c'est pas tellement populaire quand même ! Enfin bref, un gros merci pour ta review, tu me diras comment tu as trouvé ce chapitre ! À la prochaine j'espère :)

**CHAPITRE 4 : « Un Échappatoire Dans l'Ombre »**

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Questionna Anna, se levant d'un bond suite à l'effet de surprise.

« Je m'appelle Meg. Meg Giry. » Se présenta la nouvelle venue.

En entendant ce nom, Anna se renfrogna. Sa colère toujours présente dans son esprit envers la directrice de la troupe de ballet de l'Opéra lui faisait haïr toute personne portant le nom de Giry.

« Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler. » Trancha Anna, décidée à ne pas accorder une seconde de plus de son temps à cette jeune blonde.

« Je ne suis pas ma mère. »

Cette seule phrase de six mots suffit à arrêter l'élan de Anna. Étant de nature curieuse, Anna se tourna vers Meg et la regarda d'un air sceptique, attendant la suite de cette affirmation.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'a interdit de faire partie de l'équipe de production. Sache cependant que tu n'es pas la seule à qui cela arrive. De nombreuses personnes ont reçues des interdictions de ce genre. »

« Pourquoi ? » Dit froidement Anna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est pour une bonne raison qu'elle le fait, tu dois me croire. »

« Et pour quelle raison peut elle se permettre de priver les gens de leurs passions dis-moi ? »

« Il n'y en aura jamais une qui pourra te satisfaire, mais celle qui motive ma mère l'est pour tous ici même si la plupart l'ignorent. »

« Cette explication n'est pas satisfaisante non plus alors tu m'excuseras, mais je vais prendre congé. »

Sur ce, Anna abandonna la fille de Madame Giry et retourna dans sa chambre. Son père vint la voir quelques minutes plus tard, lui avisant qu'il serait absent pour le dîner comme il devait répéter un morceau complexe avec l'orchestre. Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un couteau dans la plaie pour Anna. Son père franchissait une porte qu'il lui était impossible de franchir. Anna ne pouvait pas le rejoindre dans la salle de représentation et jouer de la musique comme avant. Ce temps était révolu et avec Philippe qui était absent pour le mois, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pouvait se sentir bien et faire de la musique.

Prise d'une impulsivité naturelle chez elle, Anna essaya de ses mains d'ouvrir le passage secret derrière le miroir, mais elle n'y arriva pas. La porte ne s'ouvrait uniquement que de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Anna tourna en rond dans sa chambre un moment en cherchant un moyen d'aller de l'autre côté du miroir lorsque quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Anna.

« Une lettre pour vous Mademoiselle. » Répondit une voix d'homme.

Anna alla ouvrir et s'empara de la lettre aussitôt. La jeune femme croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un mot du Phantom, mais le crâne en cire rouge était absent de cette lettre. Anna fronça les sourcils et décacheta le bout de papier.

_Ma très chère Anna,_

_Le nord de la France est vraiment magnifique. Les gens ne sont toutefois pas aussi cultivés qu'à Paris, j'en ai bien peur. Nos conversations intéressantes me manquent beaucoup. Cependant, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé jeudi dernier. La fille de mon cousin Louis est tombée dans la mer et si cela n'avait pas été de moi, la mer l'aurait engloutie dans ses eaux. La pauvre enfant, elle a eut très peur jusqu'à ce que je vienne la secourir et la sortir des vagues violentes de l'océan. Et Louis m'a offert deux de ses chevaux pour avoir bravement risqué ma vie pour sauver celle de sa petite Elizabeth. Je t'invite donc à m'accompagner en promenade à cheval dès mon retour après les fêtes. Je te dis maintenant au revoir et passe le bonjour à ton père pour moi._

_Amicalement, Philippe._

Des nouvelles de Philippe firent plaisir à Anna, mais cela la déprimait également. Son ami s'amusait définitivement au nord du pays puisqu'il avait encore l'occasion de se valoriser après des autres, mais il avait tout de même prit le temps de lui écrire et cette marque d'attention toucha Anna. Par contre, cette sensation de bien être disparue à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Anna était à nouveau seule ou du moins, elle le croyait. Le messager se trouvait toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

« Vous pouvez disposer, Monsieur. » Lui dit Anna poliment.

« J'ai fais un long chemin jusqu'ici. Il serait normal de me récompenser. » Répondit l'homme, avançant vers Anna.

Possédant deux fois le poids de la jeune femme et probablement aussi deux fois son âge, le facteur était assez costaud. Anna recula par réflexe et l'informa qu'elle alla tout de suite lui chercher un peu de sous, mais l'homme l'empêcha de passer.

« Pourquoi me donner de l'argent quand vous avez tellement mieux à offrir à un homme… » Murmura l'homme, dévisageant Anna et glissant une main sur son visage pâle.

« Gardez vos distances, Monsieur. Je suis prête à vous payer en argent pour le long voyage que vous avez fait, mais laissez-moi passer. » Rétorqua-t-elle calmement bien qu'à l'intérieur, la peur commençait à l'envahir.

« Je ne veux pas de ton argent alors tiens-toi tranquille ! »

L'homme agrippa le poignet droit de la jeune femme et essaya de l'embrasser, mais Anna le gifla de son autre main et courut vers la sortie, cependant il était plus rapide qu'elle. Il la bouscula brutalement et verrouilla la double porte de la chambre avant de lancer la clé. Anna laissa échapper un petit cri en tombant, mais elle se releva rapidement. Le regard de l'homme ne la quittait pas une seconde. On aurait dit un renard prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Anna regarda autour d'elle, tentant de trouver une échappatoire. Rien. Elle était cernée. L'homme se rapprochait tandis qu'elle reculait jusqu'à ce que son dos atteigne le miroir qui l'empêcha alors de fuir plus loin.

Anna regarda derrière elle. Une expression apeurée se refléta à elle lorsqu'elle croisa son propre visage puis une idée lui vint en tête. Ignorant les paroles de son agresseur, Anna cherchait un objet du regard. Elle se rua vers son chandelier doré et l'homme alla à sa poursuite. Il attrapa le bas de sa robe noire et la fit une nouvelle fois trébucher. À cet instant, Anna lança le chandelier en or de toutes ses forces dans le miroir qui se brisa sous l'impact.

Suite au bruit de la glace éclatant et tomba par terre, l'homme sursauta. Anna se releva et il la frappa une nouvelle fois. Sa tête se cogna contre le coin de sa table de chevet et du sang s'écoula de son front. Par chance elle ne perdit pas connaissance. Alors que l'homme se penchait vers elle, Anna lui donna un coup de pied, se remit sur ses pieds et s'en alla en courant dans le couloir sombre de l'autre côté du miroir. Toutefois, l'homme la suivait de près, criant et menaçant.

Anna arriva rapidement sur les rives de l'étendue d'eau souterraine qui menait au repère du Phantom, mais aucun bateau n'était présent et l'homme se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Improvisant, Anna s'avança dans la rivière bien que l'eau ralentissait sa course et son agresseur la rattrapa en moins de deux.

« Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal, laissez-moi ! » Plaida Anna, essayant d'échapper à la poigne de fer de l'homme sans succès.

« Arrête de pleurnicher, tu as compris ! Tiens toi tranquille ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Seulement, Anna savait très bien ce qui allait se passer si elle l'écoutait donc elle se tenta encore de se débattre et de se sauver comme elle pouvait.

« À l'aide ! Laissez-moi partir ! Erik, à l'aide ! » Appela-t-elle, désespérée.

L'homme engloutie Anna sous l'eau quelques secondes avant de la remonter d'un geste brusque. Anna toussa un peu en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Personne ne peut t'entendre crier ici, tu es toute seule malheureuse ! Pensais-tu vraiment que… » Lui dit-il avant de tomber subitement dans l'eau.

Lorsque le corps de l'homme s'écroula dans la rivière souterraine, celui du Phantom se dressa derrière lui sur la bordure de pierre. Erik lâcha la roche qu'il tenait entre ses mains et s'approcha de Anna qui sanglotait dans l'eau. Il déposa une main sur son épaule. Elle frissonna et il la retira automatiquement, croyant lui faire peur. Le Phantom tenta de s'éloigner d'elle, mais Anna l'en empêcha, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas être seule ! » Pria Anna, étouffant un hoquet de sanglot.

Prit une nouvelle fois au dépourvu, le Phantom resta immobile, ne sachant que faire. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, la température de l'eau lui sembla idéale pour attraper une maladie.

« Ne restons pas ici, tu vas prendre froid. » Dit-il.

Ainsi, il souleva Anna de ses bras et il marcha à travers la rivière jusqu'à son repère un peu plus loin, l'eau lui arrivant à la taille. Il déposa Anna devant de petits escaliers de pierre.

« Reste ici, je reviens. »

Anna n'avait nullement l'intention de partir. Elle s'assit sur une marche et attendit le retour du Phantom, tordant ses cheveux afin de faire écouler l'eau qui s'y trouvait. Erik revint plus tard, une serviette entre les mains ainsi qu'une belle robe blanche. La même que Christine avait portée la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il hésita à parler, mais finalement il lui tendit les deux bouts de tissus.

« Tu devrais te changer sinon tu vas attraper la mort. Je serai de retour bientôt, ne crains rien. » Adressa doucement Erik à Anna.

La jeune femme le laissa partir sans rien dire. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule dans le repère du Phantom, Anna changea ses vêtements, épongea ses cheveux ainsi que sa blessure au front. En attendant le retour de Erik, elle se promena un peu et regarda ce qu'il y avait alentour d'elle. Des tonnes de papiers étaient étendues sur le sol et un peu partout dans l'endroit. Anna remarqua que la plupart étaient des pièces musicales bien qu'il y avait quelques notes et quelques dessins aussi. L'un d'entre eux attira l'attention de Anna. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Anna était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, mais elle ne savait plus où exactement. Puis, tout devint clair.

« Christine Daae. » Murmura-t-elle, la reconnaissant.

Anna se souvenait avoir vue cette fille dans les pages d'un journal anglais auquel elle s'abonnait afin de se renseigner et d'avoir des informations sur son pays natal. Elle se rappelait très bien avoir lu une annonce du grand mariage organisé entre cette fameuse Christine Daae et un certain Vicomte de Chagny il y avait quelques mois de cela. Ce qu'elle ignorait était qu'elle avait déjà vécu à Paris et à l'Opéra Populaire à en juger par ce dessin.

« Que fais-tu ? »

La voix grave du Phantom fit sursauter Anna. Elle laissa échapper le dessin et il tomba sur le sol. Erik le reconnut immédiatement. Il alla le ramasser et le jeta dans une corbeille à papier en silence.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle étais déjà venue ici. » Dit calmement Anna.

« Tu la connais ? » Questionna le Phantom, l'air plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Je me souviens avoir lu son nom dans un journal de Londres que je reçois une fois par mois, c'est tout. Elle travaillait ici ? »

Erik se mit dos à Anna afin d'éviter qu'elle puisse lire de la tristesse dans son regard comme si de ses yeux elle pouvait voir à travers son âme.

« Elle était chanteuse, mais cela fait bien longtemps. Ce n'est plus q'un souvenir maintenant, rien de plus. » Répondit-il d'une voix cassée.

« C'est toi qui lui as apprit le chant ? » Se risqua Anna, sentant toutefois qu'elle allait trop loin avec sa question.

« Très juste, mais elle a préférée quitter l'Opéra pour se marier. Abandonner la musique pour l'amour, qui pourrait la blâmer… »

Quelque chose était différent dans la voix de Erik lorsqu'il parlait d'elle. Une intonation probablement. Anna le remarqua et il ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour réaliser qu'en disant que Christine avait abandonnée la musique pour l'amour, ce qu'il voulait réellement dire était qu'elle l'avait abandonnée lui pour l'amour d'un autre.

« Je ne quitterai jamais la musique pour l'amour. » Avoua Anna.

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. » Répondit sèchement le Phantom en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« L'amour est dans la musique, Erik. » S'expliqua-t-elle.

Soudainement, les traits du visage du Phantom parurent se durcir. Il releva le menton et regarda Anna d'un regard accusateur.

« D'où tiens-tu mon nom ? » Demanda-t-il, impassible.

« Je l'ai lu sur l'une des partitions qui étaient sur l'orgue l'autre jour. » Lui répondit honnêtement la jeune femme.

Erik ne répondit rien. La réponse de Anna sembla le satisfaire, mais le silence ambiant était devenu gênant.

« Cette pièce n'est pas terminée. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la fin. »

« Laisse le temps te la dire. » Suggéra-t-elle.

Le Phantom acquiesça en poussant un soupir. Anna esquissa un sourire qui ne lui rendit malheureusement pas. Mal à l'aise, elle se leva, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre. Étant encore très bouleversée par son agression, elle ne voulait pas repartir dans ses quartiers, cependant elle voyait bien que sa présence gênait.

Ce qu'elle ignorait était que sa présence était bien loin de gêner au Phantom. N'étant pas du genre à affirmer et démontrer ce qu'il ressentait, les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Et depuis le départ déchirant de Christine, Erik avait enseigné à son cœur à rester de marbre. Il avait très bien réussi. Seul dans sa cachette durant des mois, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Rien ni personne. Seulement, il n'était plus seul maintenant. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester d'humeur placide, il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait débuté ses leçons de chants avec Anna et même s'il refuser de se l'avouer, il était attaché à elle. C'était sa seule et unique relation humaine. En cette jeune femme, il plaçait inconsciemment tout son espoir ainsi que son désespoir. Anna représentait à la fois la lumière qui pourrait le sauver, mais elle pouvait également être synonyme d'une chose toute aussi opposée. Un danger ténébreux à l'âme noire qui pourrait bien apporter un coup fatal là où une blessure n'avait jamais totalement cicatrisée. Un coup direct à son cœur qui avait de fortes chances d'être mortel.

Erik ne savait pas et il avait peur de savoir. Toutefois, il prenait le risque du bien comme du mal en côtoyant Anna. N'étant qu'à moitié conscient de ce que représentait cette jeune femme, il lui enseignait la musique. Il lui montrait son monde. Un monde de détresse, d'obscurité, mais aussi de douces mélodies et d'envoûtantes musiques. Il n'en restait qu'à elle de choisir d'y rester ou de le quitter.

« Tu voulais jouer de l'orgue si je me souviens bien ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. » Répondit Anna, enchantée de l'entendre lui proposer, mais surtout de lui adresser la parole.

Dans sa longue robe blanche, Anna alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret près de l'orgue. Erik prit place à ses côtés, debout. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il lui expliqua comment fonctionnaient les notes sur un instrument de musique tel que celui-ci et la manière de déposer les doigts sur chaque touche. Anna écouta avec une grande attention. Par la suite, Erik lui proposa de jouer quelques notes. Anna s'exécuta. Les notes sonnèrent un peu faux. Le Phantom la fit reprendre quelques fois, mais elle n'arrivait pas à adopter la technique alors il décida de le lui montrer lui-même.

D'une main, il laissait glisser ses doigts sur les touches de l'orgue et un son à la fois puissant et mélodique en sortit. Anna tenta de l'imiter. Cette fois-ci, elle se débrouilla mieux que la fois précédente.

« Le résultat n'était pas mal. Essaie celui-ci maintenant. » Fit e Phantom.

Anna suivit ses instructions et au bout d'une heure, elle était capable de jouer le début de vingt secondes d'une pièce musicale composée par Erik. Anna jouait la partie des notes graves tandis que Erik faisait celle qui était plus aigue. Anna passait un agréable moment jusqu'à ce que, par mégarde, sa main frôle celle de Erik. Brusquement, il l'enleva et fit un pas en arrière.

« Pardonne-moi. » S'excusa Anna.

Au fond de lui, Erik ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait pardon. Croyant qu'elle voulait sans doute éviter de le vexer, il se rapprocha sans toucher à l'orgue et Anna bâilla. Remarquant qu'il était tard, il lui dit qu'il irait la reconduire jusqu'au passage secret. À sa grande surprise, Anna ne voulut pas.

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Le miroir est cassé et j'ai peur d'y aller et de passer la nuit toute seule. Cet homme était un véritable monstre. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Erik resta silencieux.

« Merci d'être venu me secourir. » Avoua-t-elle, baissant la tête, gênée.

L'impression que le Phantom ressentait était nouvelle pour lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas lui qu'on traitait de monstre. Pour une fois, il n'était pas celui qu'on craignait. Au contraire, il était celui qui apportait de l'aide et du réconfort.

« Tu peux rester ici cette nuit, mais dès l'aube tu devras repartir sinon on s'inquiétera pour toi. »

Anna répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête et le remercia. Elle fit un petit sourire forcé et Erik lui dit qu'elle pouvait aller dormir sur le lit un peu plus loin. Son repère n'ayant qu'une seule pièce, Anna n'eut pas de difficulté à le trouver. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois ce lit en forme de cygne doré et ambre. Anna vit Erik s'asseoir devant son orgue et écrire sur des feuilles en solitaire tandis qu'elle s'étendait dans le grand lit. À peine fut-elle installée qu'elle s'endormit d'un doux sommeil paisible.

Deux heures plus tard, le Phantom cessa d'écrire sur ses parchemins et ses morceaux de papier. Il quitta son orgue qui lui servait de lieu de travail et alla voir Anna. Elle dormait comme un ange. Un ange de musique. Erik remonta la couverture pour s'assurer que Anna n'aurait pas froid car elle se trouvait tout de même dans le sous-sol de l'Opéra et il faisait parfois frais et très humide.

Pendant de longues secondes, Erik la regarda dormir puis sa main droite s'approcha de la joue de la jeune femme sans toutefois la toucher. Il n'y arrivait pas. À l'intérieur de lui, Erik se sentait toujours brisé. Même si Anna ne le traitait pas comme un monstre, ce n'était pas assez pour que l'image qu'il avait de lui-même ne soit pas celle d'un monstre, d'une créature abominable vivant comme un rat dans la cave du théâtre. Erik éloigna sa main du visage de Anna comme si un effleurement de sa part pouvait blesser sa peau délicate. Le Phantom remit son gant noir et s'en alla.


End file.
